Nuclear Season
by Tellebell
Summary: He could be a million miles away from her but he could always hear her scream. Why is that? Roman/OC §Let my car run out. I won't scream or shout. Yeah, let's die together. No one lives forever.§
1. 001

Blank. That's all Romans mind ever was...completely blank. It had always been an abyss. Everything he had dealt with or seen in his life was sucked into his brain by his eyes and ears and then decoded into absolutely nothing. His fathers death and his mothers odd ways of affection that always made him feel some sort of uncomfortable. But feeling was something that was very rare to him. Love, caring, even liking someone were things that were very hard for him to do. He didn't care for detail in life. Just drugs, sex, money, and forget his name. However, all this being sad...today was different. Today Roman paid attention to detail and the emotional turmoil that followed was far beyond anything he had ever experienced before.

She was a mouse, little in both height and weight and a calm silence always surrounded never stood tall with an overwhelming confidence, she prefered to sing into an invisible presence.

"Denver, is it?" Her round doe eyes snapped up to meet a crooked smile. One that belonged to a boy that she knew had made his way through almost every girl in school. She nodded breaking her glance away from his face and pulling on the messenger back that was slung over her shoulder. She turned to quietly walk away but his arm quickly snapped to block her in against the wall. "C'mon now no need to be rude. I'm just trying to get to know you a little."

Her head was tilted down while her eyes snapped up to meet his, "I'm not interested. Sorry."

His eyes narrowed as his other arm moved towards the skirt she was wearing. "Well," She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and silently praying that his fingers weren't trailing where she thought they were "I beg to differ."

"Is this how you get off?" A voice broke the short lived, half-ass conversation. While Denvers eyes stayed averted to the floor, the jock in front of her quickly took a step back and straightened up. "Kind of pathetic."

Roman had seen this many times. A jock cornering a mousy little girl, one that was so easily persuaded to test the boundaries of innocence. Though he usually just walked past when seeing this situation seeing the large doe eyes of the girl cornered against the wall clicked in his brain.

The jock shuffled away from Denver and Roman without saying a word, running out of the school's front doors just as the bell for the end of that day rang. Denver took a deep breath and glanced over at Roman. "Thanks." She'd said before walking the same path the jock had before her. Roman watched her walk away. She reminded him of Shelley in a way, She preferred to be invisible though it was nearly impossible being how attractive she was.

Roman turned and stared at the placed she had just been standing and his eyebrows furrowed until they nearly met. What just happened? He bounced back and shook off any thoughts and returned to his usual blake state of mind. He walked out of the school quickly and almost rolling his eyes at how many panties nearly dropped as soon as the girls got a glance of him. Sure all the girls knew he was completely insane but they also knew he was completely out of this world, jaw dropping, fuckable and he sure was nice to stare at in a boring class. He got in his car and started it, quickly pulling out of the parking lot and heading home. He could already see that head of long, curly hair in the distance. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and chewed it, shaking his head as he drove right by her. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUUUUCK. His mind was screaming as soon as he hit the reverse and backed up to where he was slowly driving alongside her.

"Denver." He said simply, staring over at her. "Like colorado right?" She walked slowly looking at him with a curious glint in her had driven this same road after school just as she had walked in and now for some reason he wanted to give her a ride. Though she didn't know much about sex, she did know that Roman Godfrey like it. A lot. She was sure a car ride wasn't the only kind of ride he wanted to give her. "Get in."

"No thanks." She said lightly and after 17 years of living right beside this girl Roman realized this was the first time he had ever heard her voice. The soft and smooth flow of it seemed to fit so well with the way she looked and as much as he didn't want to admit it. Her voice really, kind sorta, definitely turned him on. "I'm fine."

"C'mon." He quirked his mouth, his face expressionless as her eyes met his and she stopped walking, Turning a little towards his car. "You live right beside me."

"Im not like those other girls that are in your car all the time." He let out a shocked laugh. This little mouse just burned him. A normal person would have been slightly offended by such a judgemental assumption. However, Roman wasn't normal. Everyone know his daily routine in the front seat of his car and it wasn't a dance he did by himself or with the same partner every time.

"Denver I'm not trying to fuck you in my car." For a second he regretted saying her name and the f-word in the same sentence. "Just helping thy neighbor."

He smiled at her and he knew he had gotten her as soon as her lips pressed together into a thin line. "No funny business?"

She made a stern face as she stared at him with one hand on the door handle. He put a cigarette in his mouth and a hand on his chest like he was giving an oath. "You have my word."


	2. 002

It started with an ear piercing scream in the middle of the night. One that was only heard by Denver, Roman, and a small family that lived in a two-story, yellow and green house across town. Denver was on fire, not literally, but kind of literally. Her skin bubbled and became raw with 1st degree burns, and as she rolled and moaned in her bed she could see her white sheets turning a bright red from the blood that was leaking out of her skin. Just as quickly as it came, the pain faded away along with Denvers consciousness.

Denver awoke in the morning with a small gasp and the honk of a horn for the second time in a row snapped her head towards the window. She quickly got up and peeked out of the window. Roman was leaning against his car and lighting a cigarette, he didn't say a word as their eyes met. Denver quickly turned around, realizing that she needed to get ready for school.

She froze before she could take another step. "What in the world?" She questioned herself as she stared down at her bed. It was covered in splotches of blood. She brought her hands up to her face and let them trail down her arms. The blood dried and cracked as she clenched her fists. She ran to the bathroom and quickly got in the shower. She rubbed her arms vigorously with a bath sponge watching as the water below her turned red and swirled down the drain.

"Denver!?" She heard her mom yelling her name as she banged on the bathroom door. Denver got out of the shower and dried herself off. Her damp skin clung to the fabric of jeans and shirt as she pulled them onto her body. "Are you okay?"

Denver slung the door open before starting to braid her hair into a messy, wet french braid. "Yeah, Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Her moms eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her daughter like she was crazy. "There is blood all over your bed sheets."

"Oh." Denver nodded and looked over at her bed again, "Right." She finished off her braid, wrapping a black hair tie at the end. "Im fine, just had a menstrual accident thats all."

"Thats an awful lot of bloo-" Denver cut her mom off by kissing her on the cheek.

She pulled away from her quickly, "Bad cramps, I was rolling around everywhere. Nothing to worry about!" She grabbed her backpack off the floor and looked back at her mom hoping that she took the lie without anymore questions. She saw her mother shrug and Denver sighed with relief, "I'll see you after school. I love you, bye!"

Denver slowed down her fast pace when she made it to the front door so she didn't seem so eager to be in the presence of Roman. Although it was a thrill for someone like Roman Godfrey to be interested in hanging around her, it was also intimidating. She had heard all about him. The cocaine lines in between classes and that story that spread like wildfire that he had skipped class to give a girl oral while she was one her period in the girls bathroom. Rumors were rumors, but with Roman Godfrey it was so hard not to believe them. He loved mysteries so much that he became one and thats what kept people coming back to him for more. Though Denver had told herself she'd never be one of those people, she was surprisingly pleased that yesterday wasn't the last time she'd ever hold the attention of Roman Godfrey.

"How'd you sleep?" He blew out the smoke in his lungs through a small part between his lips and flicked the cigarette on to the sidewalk. Roman forced himself to ignore the strong smell of blood radiating off of Denver. It was like she had taken a bath in blood but there wasn't a drop on her.

"Not as well as i'd have liked to." She scanned his face, her head tilted up to look at him. He was so tall, times like these made her realize that 5'4 was ant size to anyone a whole foot taller. He took the backpack off her shoulders and through it in his backseat before ushering her into the car.

"Yeah me neither." He replied, putting the car into drive. "I felt like I was on fire all night." Her eyes widened and snapped over to look at him. "What?"

"Uhm, nothing." She shook her head telling herself that it was just a coincidence that he felt like he was on fire but she actually was. Like he was feeling her burn. "Everything is fine."

She turned her head to look forward and though Romans eyes should have been on the road he couldn't help but stare over at her and try to read her like a book. "Denver?"

She looked over at him, meeting his eyes again. "I had a nightmare inside a nightmare…"

She mentally slapped herself at how stupid she must have sounded. "Tell me about it."

Denver was so busy trying to sort out how to explain what had happened last night into an explanation that made sense that she didn't notice Roman had passed the high school. "A house was on fire, completely engulfed in flames." She licked her lips and looked down, shaking her head, "I woke up screaming and every inch of my body was on fire, literally, I was on fire."

Roman slowed down his driving and his attention averted out the driver side window. "What did the house look like?"

"It was a yellow, two story window house." She cringed as she remembered seeing the house completely engulfed in flames.

"With green window frames?" He questioned and her heart caught in her chest while a hard ball formed in her throat. He had the same nightmare as her?

"Yeah." She looked at him her breathing slightly labored, "How did you know that, Roman?"

"I think the real question is, "He glanced over at her and she followed to where his hand was pointing out the window. "How did you know?"

The house was for the most part damaged. However, the wall of the right house still stood. Though parts were slightly charred from the heat of the fire, it was still apparent that the house was yellow with green window frames. "I-I-I…"

She couldn't get a word out as she became to panic. "Shhh." Roman said grabbing her hand and rubbing her knuckles, trying to help calm the panic attack that was rising inside of chest. He beckoned Sheriff Sworn over to his car."What happened?"

"Intentional gas fire as far as we can tell." He had a sad vibe about him that made Denvers chest grow tighter. "We're arresting the mother for homicide."

"She admitted to killing her family in a house fire?" Roman asked suspiciously. Knowing that no one in Hemlock Grove would ever admit to murder. There was too much crazy shit going on in the town and a crazy housewife setting fire to her family just didn't sound strange enough for him to believe.

"Of course not." He replied almost as if he read Romans mind, "That would be just too easy wouldn't it?" His tone grew more frustrated as the conversation progressed, "Only the families teenage daughter died in the fire. The mother claims something told her that her daughter was about to die moments before it happened, The father told the daughter to stay in his room while he took the mother outside to talk and the house exploded like a grenade."

Denver couldn't stop the tears from pooling out of her eyes. "Can we just go please?" She pulled her hand away from Romans. A jolt went through him as he saw the first tear drop off her cheek and hit her jeans. She wasn't supposed to cry, he thought to himself, Denver was a good girl and good girls don't deserve to cry, right? But Roman had never paid attention to good girls so what the hell did he really know? Denver broke his thoughts, making him realize he had been staring at wet tear drop stains on Denver's pants.. "I don't want to see this anymore."

Roman could see that she was pissed at herself for being scared and emotional around him. He hated getting sentimental with people and talking about feelings. Mostly because he didn't really have feelings and he didn't ever 'spend quality time' with a girl who got caught up in feelings. Denver was different then other girls. He told himself. She probably felt every emotion in the book at least 3 times a day. "It was just a nightmare and a coincidence, Denver. It's Hemlock Grove there have been stranger things."

She stayed silent and kept her eyes casted down to her hands. They were parked in between both of their house now. He wasn't going to take them to school in the first place and he certainly didn't forget that Denver wasn't like the other girls in his car. Besides he had only promised he wouldn't fuck her in his car. His uncle Normans desk at work wasn't Romans car after all. He had planned to see how long it took her to break but the plan had shifted. "I think I'm just gonna go upstairs and go back to bed, when I wake up I'll pretend this all never happened."

Roman opened his mouth to stop her as she got out of the car, but his vocal cords froze. He realized that there wasn't much to do with a girl in his car besides his usual tradition. Since they were cutting school the only other option would have been his house and he wasn't planning on bringing a girl home anytime soon, even if she was just his next door neighbor. It was like an oath he had made to himself, "I have never to this day invited a girl into my bed or even into my home and I won't be doing it anytime soon." He said It aloud once and repeated it in his head about 10 more times. But he still couldn't keep himself from thinking that the round teardrop stain on Denver's jeans was really a melted drop from the block of ice surrounding his heart.


	3. 003

Not many things freaked him out. His mother killed his father, His sister was half demon, and his best friend was a werewolf. However, Denver burrows...yeah she freaked the shit out of him. All in all he wasn't necessarily sure if it was because he actually felt an attraction to a female in not only a sexual way but as in like a dating way or...well y'know that accurate ass dream she had.

"Do you follow me everywhere I go?" Denver asked as she walked out of Hemlock Groves public library. "Im pretty used to seeing your car, being that you live right beside me, but knowing that it's waiting here for me I'm kind of starting to hate the sight of it."

Roman stared at her the whole time as she spoke. His thumb nail remained in between his teeth as he lightly chewed. He ignored her playful tone and the dimples in her cheeks. He hated those stupid dimples. "Get in."

Her face dropped slowly and her dimples disappeared. Roman wasn't playing around with her. "I'm not going to do that." Denver knew better. This was a town full of murder and ripped body parts strewn around the woods. She didn't care if he was her neighbor, the neighbor was always the murder in the movies anyway.

"Get in, Denver." He reached forward and grabbed her hand, when she tried to calmly pull away from him he held her hand tighter and pulled her to him so they were chest to chest.

He didn't say another word, but the look in his eyes as he stared down into hers intimidated the hell out of her. Those intense greens they usually were had changed damn near hazel. "Okay, okay." She whispered with a nod. Her hand slipped out of his as she walked around to the passenger side door and let herself into his car.

He got in the drivers side and started the car. His jaw was tense, she noted to herself, so clenched it was as if his teeth would break any moment. He looked like he was about to go mass murder on the whole town and that didnt look fun as she imagined it in her head. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "Describe it."

Her wide amber eyes snapped over to greet the side of his face again. His jaw set back into being clenched as soon as he finished the two word sentence. "Describe what exactly?"

His knuckles were turning white from his grip on the steering wheel. "Your dream." He licked his lips glancing over at her. "Describe your dream to me."

"Can we please just get out of this car and talk?" She was sick of his car and to her stomach. Her voice wavered, she was scared of him at this moment and he knew it. He quickly pulled over, putting the car in park and getting out of it. He walked around to the passenger side, leaning over her to unbuckle her. She was uncomfortable, she didn't know him well enough for all of this. "Roma-"

He grabbed her hand once more, pulling her out of the car. He didn't do it roughly, just quickly he wanted to know everything she could possibly tell him. "Were out of the car, tell me. Now."

She crossed her arms and shook her head, walking around him into the wide field with scattered trees he had parked beside. She sat down about 3 feet in front of a tree, just enough to have shade. She was showing her unbelievable stubbornness, Denver liked to do the things she wanted and do them how she wanted do them. She could see his feet in front of her now, they were big and were always graced with fancy dress shoes. She heard his deep sigh in somewhat annoyance as he sat down.

"It wasn't a dream." She said softly, avoiding meeting his eyes as she picked at the grass beside her. "I died."

He squinted at her and his head tilted to the side slightly. He had definitely heard crazier things, he thought, but she was very much alive as she sat in front of him. "Be serious, Denver. I don't play games."

"I am being serious." She snapped at him and to his surprise her face held a slight scowl. "I woke up at 3:27 in the morning in a house that did not belong to me." She let her gaze drop from his face again. "It was calm for a moment, and then...boom. Like a grenade. Then I was completely on fire."

"So how would that explain the fact that you knew the color of the house or how you're still alive or why-" He was going through a list of questions that she had asked herself in her head the morning that she woke up.

"Look, I get it, okay?" She shook her head, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I sound crazy. I don't know how I knew the color of the house. It was like I wasn't me, I was in someone elses body and I knew their memories and secrets." Her face looked pained as she looked as him and they way it physically affected him to see that look on her face almost had his eyes melting into his head. "I still know them."

"So when you woke up in the morning?" He asked, egging her to go on.

"Well I closed my eyes tightly and when I opened them back up, I was in my room again. I was me, but I was still burning." She could remember the intense stinging of her skin melting off of her bone and it made a shiver run down her spine. "I passed out from the pain and woke up the next morning. There was blood, so much blood, all over my sheet, but not a wound on me."

"What are you?" He questioned staring at her intently, he knew she didn't know. That pissed him off. If she didn't know what she was then that meant it was going to be twice the trouble for him to find out.

He snapped out of the thoughts in his head when he hear a slight sniffle come from the girl in front of him. She tried to hide it from him as she twirled her fingers around grass, but she knew he had heard it. "Whats wrong with me, Roman?"

He watched as the tear trailed down her cheek. This was the second time they had really 'hungout' and each time she had cried. He flinched as the feeling of wanting to hear her laugh overtook him. _Feelings ugh. _He could almost vomit all over her lap for giving him the weird rushes in his brain that he really didn't fucking want. They felt so odd and disgustingly good. _**Feelings.**_ He knew his face must have held a look of distaste as he spoke. "What kind of place would Hemlock Grove be if we all didn't ask ourselves that question at least once?"

Boom. Like a grenade. The sound of a soft laugh in between the sniffles coming from her nose as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. _Boom. _What the hell was that? It was like a dry heave when he heard that laugh, like a choke inside of his chest. Or maybe a weird feeling that his brain had never contained before so it was trying to figure what to do with it. This wasn't just boy meets girl and Roman was very aware of that and he was even more determined to find what exactly it was. The thing was, he knew exactly who could figure out not only his problem, but Denvers as well.


	4. 004

"Where are we?" Denver asked as she nervously fiddled with her hands. The two were walking up the path to a large brick apartment building.

"Hopefully a place that answers the questionxs we both have." Roman answered, opening the front door for her.

"What? Like a doctor?" She questioned as her pace slowed behind him so she was now trailing along.

"Nope." He chewed his lip as he waited for the elevator ding. "Something way crazier."

"I don't know what you're planning Roman," She said in a wary tone making his eyes slide over to meet hers. "But I beg you...please don't treat me like an experiment."

"What?" He snapped his head over quickly to look at her, "Why would you think I would do that?"

"I've been in the white tower, Roman." She glued her eyes to the floor. "I've seen what happens so please don't let them do something like that to me."

"Denver." He stated in a oddly sympathetic tone, begging her eyes to travel up and meet his own. "I would never take you to that hell hole place. I trust noone to lay their hands on you in any innocent way. I won't allow it."

She gave him a close lipped smile and her cheeks slightly dipped in on the side. "I thought I knew you, I thought I had you figured out."

He gave her a questioning look as her grabbed her elbow and tugged her into the elevator. She was being really weird and confusing today. "What are you talking about?"

"I always assumed like everyone else did." She shrugged with a look of guilt on her face. Roman knew what she was going to say and he really didn't care. In the end he actually was what everyone said he was and he was damn proud of it. "I believed you were a spoiled little rich kid, who thought he was too good to communicate with anyone else."

He let out a loud genuine laugh, shaking his head at her. "And you think me talking to you makes that assumption untrue?" She nodded at him just as the elevator opened to the 3rd floor. "You've got it all wrong. I should be honored that someone like you would lower their standards to even glance at me."

"I don't have standards." She replied grinning from ear to ear.

He smirked, reaching forward and brushing her long hair over her shoulder, "Well maybe you should."

He gripped her hand and led her out of the elevator, walking past a couple of doors before stopping at one. The smell of incense lingered through the cracks in the door. Roman reached forward and gave 3 hard knocks, subconsciously playing with Denvers fingers that were wrapped around his own.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" A beautiful brunette questioned after she swung open the apartment door. Denver tilted her head to the side as she looked at the woman in the doorway. She sure was good to look at for Roman, but what else could she offer?

"She needs your help." Roman replied, swaying his and Denvers connected hands almost as if he was gesturing to her.

The womans eyes trailed over to Denver, her eyes slowly turning into slits. "Leave."

"Destiny?" Roman said with a confused look on his face as he stared her down. Destiny had never been this way or had this look on her face.

"You can stay, Roman." She glanced over at him for a split second before her eyes returned to Denver. "I was talking to her."

"Me." Denver whispered as she slightly pointed to her self. She had never met Destiny or anyone she was related to, but then again Destiny was obviously a gypsy so who knows who her family really is.

"Yeah, you." She hissed back. "Someone like you is not welcome here." Roman put his hand up begging her to stop as he saw Denver emotionally breaking down just by looking at her eyes.

"I think you have her confused with someone else." He replied, doing anything to make Destiny reason with him, but she showed no sympathy to the small girl beside Roman.

"No." She snapped back. "I know you may not be able to help the pull that you feel towards her, Roman." She stared him down. "But you need to watch yourself and who you surround yourself with, She might as well be named death."

That was the last thing Destiny spat at them before she slammed the door shut and the numerous locks could be heard clicking to completely seal Denver and Roman out. "Fuck you! You gypsy cunt!" Roman yelled kicking the door.

"I don't understand." Denver said quietly as she stared at the door, her eyebrows so furrowed that they almost met in the middle. It was almost as if she hadn't heard Romans outburst and was left drowning in the words Destiny had said.

"She's a fucking bitch." Roman spat in an angry tone much like Destinys as he drug Denver back to the elevator. "Theres nothing more to understand."

Roman was completely sure about what had just happened. He knew what ever Denver was, she couldn't be completely human. He also knew that though Destiny wasn't open to negotiation about helping Denver out, Peter might be.

"Maybe she's right," Denver nodded staring up at him. "Maybe you should stay away from me. What if i'm a psychzophrenic basket case and if you don't get out now it will be too late?"

She managed to spill it all out mid panic attack. "Hey!" Roman grabbed her hands and let his eyes meet hers. "Listen to me." He made sure to keep their eyes connected to assure he had her full attention. "I'm not going anywhere, you got that?"

She took a deep, cleansing breath let her eyes close and slowly open back up. She nodded at him and he nodded back leaning forward to kiss her forehead. He wondered if it was bad that he was sort of thrilled that Destiny had turned them down. It meant Denver was dark, really really dark. Destiny did more than dabble in dark magic and her not wanting to be anywhere near Denver meant something. It was a complete mystery and he was excited to see the outcome of it all.

I didn't pre-read because im super tired so there may be too many mistakes to count but ill fix them tomorrow! Goodnight or goodmorning everyone lol :)


End file.
